Encendiendo la pasión
by Karinits-san
Summary: Después del nacimiento de Shikadai, retomar la vida de pareja no debiese ser algo tan problemático. /—Mujer, no han pasado los cuarenta días. /—Shikamaru, lo de los cuarenta días, no es una regla general. Historia relacionada con el One-shot "Una problemática cumpleañera". Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un one-shot que está relacionado con la historia "Una problemática cumpleañera". Para los que pidieron una continuación, donde Temari se pusiera el famoso pijama, aquí está. Espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **One-shot dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review, en el capítulo final de mi último fic: Karma3985, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki, Ari Susano y en especial para ANABELITA N, quien pidió hace tiempo esta continuación. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Encendiendo la pasión**

 **.**

Acabábamos de terminar de cenar y todo había estado riquísimo. Temari había preparado mi platillo favorito: caballa al horno con algas salteadas, además de otras cosas sabrosas que me gustaban. Debo reconocer que me extrañó ver todas esas delicias servidas a la hora de la cena, ya que si miraba el calendario no celebramos ninguna fecha en especial. Y aunque ella acotó que sólo los había preparado porque hace tiempo no los hacía, en el fondo, algo me decía que existía una segunda intención escondida.

No quise indagar en el asunto, así que una vez que terminamos de comer, le ayudé a recoger los platos y el resto de cosas, y los llevamos a la cocina. Temari, con suma calma, comenzó a lavar la vajilla, cosa que me extraño muchísimo, ya que ella siempre hace todas las cosas domésticas a un ritmo acelerado, sobre todo a esta hora, porque era la hora de ir a acostar a Shikadai, y aunque éste ya dormía en su cuna portátil que estaba en el comedor, había que ir a acostarlo en la habitación como correspondía.

Mientras iba secando la loza, que ella iba dejando en el escurridor, la observé de reojo, lo suficiente, como para confirmar mis sospechas. Pese a que Temari lo disimulaba bastante bien, podía notar que sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, además sus ojos destellaban un brillo especial, un resplandor que me hizo recordar el tiempo en que éramos novios, cuando ella viajaba desde Suna, sólo con el afán de venir a verme.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Shikamaru? —giró su rostro con curiosidad, entregándome los cubiertos para que los secara.

Me quedé callado unos segundos, al sentirme descubierto, y enseguida esbocé una sonrisa ladeada.

—No sé qué es, mujer, pero hoy luces diferente —espeté, mirando con atención su rostro—. Te ves más radiante, más bonita.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y de inmediato se giró para continuar con su quehacer.

—Son ideas tuyas, Shikamaru —habló incómoda, terminado enjuagar el último pocillo que le faltaba, y luego me cambió el tema—. Bueno, yo ya terminé, así que te espero en comedor para subamos con el niño.

—Está bien, mujer, luego te alcanzó —acoté, viéndola marchar hacia el comedor. Y aunque por fuera se veía bastante serena, yo sabía que por dentro algo la inquietaba. No podía equivocarme, ya que mi instinto me lo decía.

Me apuré en guardar los pocillos en la alacena, y me fui rumbo al comedor.

Sonreí, al ver a Temari cargando Shikadai. Ésta al sentir mi presencia, alzó su rostro y me sonrió como suele hacerlo.

—¿Lo quieres cargar hasta la habitación? —me preguntó como todas las noches. Era una rutina establecida hace casi un mes.

—Por supuesto, mujer, no lo he cargado desde la mañana —espeté, estirando mis brazos para recibirlo.

Lo tomé y lo apegué a mí como costumbre. Sonreí al ver como dormía, sin duda, era uno de los mejores regalos que me había dado la vida, junto a la problemática de su madre.

—¿Vamos a dormir, mujer? —le dije con mi típica parsimonia, deteniéndome en sus ojos aguamarina.

—…..Sí, vamos —se demoró en contestarme. Su mente de seguro estaba en otro lado.

Nos fuimos caminando a paso regular. Temari apagó las luces de la planta baja, y luego subimos la escalera. Una vez dentro de nuestra habitación, dejé a Shikadai sobre la cama.

—El niño ya comió, ¿cierto? —espeté, mientras ella sacaba de la cajonera, el pijama, un pañal y un resto de cosas para mudar al niño.

—Sí, lo amamanté antes de que llegaras —señaló en dejando todas las cosas sobre la cama—, sólo hay que mudarlo y ponerle el pijama.

La miré detenidamente y podía notar en su rostro el típico cansancio de mujer con un hijo de pocas semanas de vida, sin embargo, algo irradiaba en sus bellos ojos que aún no podía descifrar.

—¿Quieres que lo mude yo? —le pregunté, llamando su atención.

—Pero, sólo lo has hecho cuando está mojado —me respondió, mirándome con interés.

—Sé cómo hacerlo, mujer, he sido tu ayudante durante sus cuatro semanas de vida —señalé con seguridad, sin dejar de ver sus ojos aguamarina—. No creo que lo haga tan mal. Aprovecharé también de cambiarle la ropa.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó dubitativa, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

—Sí, mujer, no te preocupes —asentí, mirándola con dulzura —, ve y hace tus cosas por mientras.

Sus ojos aguamarina me miraron con intensidad y una complicidad que no veía hace meses, lo cual me sorprendió, pero en el fondo, no me extrañó.

—Está bien —susurró y se dirigió al guardarropa, donde al parecer, sacó su bata y pijama, y luego se fue al baño.

No quise seguir analizando su mirada, por lo que me concentré en la labor de mudar y cambiar a Shikadai.

.

.

.

Una vez que el niño estuvo listo, lo acosté en la cuna que estaba al lado de nuestra cama. Lo arropé y besé su frente.

Con mi cansino andar, me acerqué al guardarropa para sacar mi pijama, luego fui hacia la cama y me senté. Noté que la problemática de mi mujer se demoraba más de lo normal, por lo que decidí cambiarme el pijama, y luego me tendí en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Estás durmiendo, Nara?

Su voz me hizo saltar de improviso.

—No…, sólo estaba traspuesto —musité con parsimonia, sentándome calmadamente en la cama. Me restregué los ojos con pereza, y enseguida los abrí, quedando literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Hace tiempo no te colocabas esa bata —tragué saliva, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa —. Se te ve muy bonita.

Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir, pero la verdad es que más que bonita se veía apetitosa, demasiado diría yo. Lucía una bata negra corta, muy corta, y con transparencia a la altura de los hombros.

Saqué de mi mente las pecaminosas ideas que surgieron, y me puse de pie.

—Voy al baño y regreso —le dije, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, como arrancando de la tentación.

Estando en el pasillo, calmé las revoluciones y me fui lentamente al baño. Nunca esperé ver a Temari vestida así, o sea, ya la había visto antes con esa bata, pero eso había sido tiempo atrás, antes que se le notará el embarazo.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me miré en el espejo.

— _¿A quién tratas de engañar, Shikamaru? —me dije, en voz baja—, te encantó verla con esa bata, pero… ¿lo habrá hecho intencional?..., conociéndola, supongo que sí._

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de espantar los más lujuriosos pensamientos, y me lavé la cara.

— _Olvídate de eso, Shikamaru —_ me sequé la cara y me dispuse a lavarme los dientes —, ella dijo la otra vez, que había esperar por lo menos cuarenta días después del parto, e incluso más, si era necesario.— _, debió haber sido casualidad…, aunque que tal vez…, no, olvídalo._

.

.

.

Entré sigiloso a la habitación, pensado que quizás, Temari, se había quedado dormida, pero me equivoqué, la cama aún estaba tendida. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y la encontré junto a la ventana, mirando a través del vidrio.

—¿No piensas dormir, mujer? —susurré, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Aún no lo sé —acotó dubitativa, soltando la cortina y girando lentamente sobre sus talones —, tal vez debiese aprovechar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas.

Sus palabras captaron mi atención, y la miré con expectación.

Ella sensualmente se sacó la bata y la dejó caer al piso, dejándome sin palabras.

—¿Qué me dices? —musitó en un tono provocador, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Mordí mi labio inferior, sin quitar la vista de tela aguamarina que se ajustaba a su escultural figura.

—Mujer, te ves deliciosa —sonreí con lascivia, al verle puesto el cuestionado pijama que le regalé para su último cumpleaños. Su cuerpo había experimentado algunos cambios, cambios muy gratos para mi gusto. De seguro, sus pechos y caderas habían aumentado un par de centímetros, lo que la hacían ver mucho más apetecible—. Sabía que esa prenda te iba a quedar perfecta.

Sin perder el tiempo, acorté la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, y la ceñí por la cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo.

—Me encanta que me hables y me mires con deseo —susurró con ansiedad, rodeando mi cuello, mientras buscaba mi boca —, ya te echaba de menos.

—Yo también echaba de menos tus provocaciones, problemática —murmuré extasiado sobre sus labios, los cuales besé de inmediato.

Nuestras bocas como siempre calzaron a la perfección. La tibieza de ese contacto desenfrenado, encendió de manera acelerada la pasión que tenía aletargada en mi cuerpo. Habían sido meses sin sentirla tan deseosa, tan prendida, y hoy por fin, ese ciclo natural llegaba a su fin.

Unidos en esa frenética contienda de lenguas, la empotré contra la pared para acariciarla y sobajearla sin miramiento, pero había algo que rondaba en mi cabeza, algo que de repente, no me dejó continuar.

Lentamente corté el beso y deshice la presión que había hecho con mi cuerpo.

—Mujer, no sé si debamos continuar con esto —susurré con la respiración irregular, tomándola de las manos, y mirando sus bellos ojos —, no han pasado los cuarenta días. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Shikamaru, estoy bien, no te preocupes —musitó con seguridad. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y el deseo se reflejaba en ellos—. Lo de los cuarenta días, no es una regla general.

Esa última frase, hizo que me volviera el alma al cuerpo.

—Estás segura, mujer —murmuré ansioso, perdiéndome en el océano de sus ojos—, porque después no podré detenerme. Me tienes loco.

—Estoy segura —susurró con la misma ansiedad que yo—. Hace un par de días que me siento distinta. Tu aroma me llama, me inquieta, me incita. Necesito más de ti.

—Entonces la cena de hoy, no fue mera casualidad —sonreí con suficiencia, al comprender al fin sus verdaderas intenciones—, lo tenías todo fríamente calculado.

—Ya te comiste la comida, Shikamaru, sólo te falta comerte el postre.

El tono lujurioso que utilizó, encendió mis más bajos instintos, incitándome a besarla con arrebato. Con brusquedad aprisioné su cuerpo contra la pared, mientras mi lengua ávida recorría cada rincón de su ansiosa boca.

Mis manos desaforadas abarcaron sus grandes senos, los cuales manoseé suavemente, una y otra vez, sobre el fino género.

Necesitaba tocarlos, necesitaba sentirlos.

Desesperado llevé mis manos hacia sus caderas, tomando el borde de su pijama y jalándolo hacia arriba.

—Si me lo sacas con brusquedad, me lo romperás —susurró jadeante sobre mi boca.

—No importa, mujer, ya cumplió su objetivo —la miré con ferviente deseo, sacando por completo la prenda, para luego continuar con su braga.

—Ahora, sólo faltas tú —musitó de forma provocadora, guiando sus manos sobre mi pijama para desabotonarlo—. ¿Me ayudas?

Embriagado por el deseo, me deshice de mis prendas en un santiamén, y en igualdad de condiciones, la empujé nuevamente contra la pared.

Comencé a besar su delicado cuello con frenesí, mientras acariciaba su suave piel con mis ávidas manos. Ella llevó sus manos a mi espalda, y se aferró más a mí.

Mis manos ansiosas abarcaron sus generosos senos, acariciándolos nuevamente con suavidad.

Gimió.

Ese dulce sonido embargó mis sentidos por completo, incitándome a continuar con esa exquisita labor.

—Sabes, mujer, te hizo muy bien la maternidad —susurré al separar mi boca de su cuello, para ver mis manos sobajear sus pechos —. Te aumentaron por lo menos una talla. Estoy agradecido de la naturaleza humana.

—Dale las gracias a Shikadai —ella sonrió y me miró divertida.

—Mejor no, si me viera haciendo esto, no querría alimentarse más —murmuré, antes de que mis labios abarcara uno de sus pezones en un delicioso beso.

—Es un bebé, Shikamaru —musitó extasiada por mis atenciones—. No se da cuenta de nada.

—Menos mal, sino sería muy problemático.

Luego de esa breve conversación, y guiado por deseo de poseerla, deslicé mis manos por sus caderas hasta abarcar sus nalgas. Ella entendió mi intención, y me abrazó ansiosa por el cuello. Rápidamente, la alcé por el trasero hasta la altura de mis caderas, y rápidamente, ella me rodeó con sus largas piernas.

Volví aprisionarla contra la pared y comencé a frotar mi dura erección por su caliente sexo. Quería saber cuánto aguantaría, si soportaría estoicamente tan exquisita tortura. Embargada por la fruición, ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y gimió con desesperación.

—Ayyy…, Shikamaru, extrañaba tanto esto.

—Yo también…, mujer —musité con la respiración errática y el deseo a flor de piel —. Fueron muchos meses con el agua literalmente cortada.

Continué frotándome frenéticamente sobre su intimidad, mientras succionaba su cuello, sin piedad.

Completamente extasiada, gimió y jadeo a más no poder.

—Ayyy, mujer —susurré jadeante —, si sigues gimiendo así, Shikadai va a despertar y no podremos continuar.

—Idiota aguafiestas —musitó con la respiración entrecortada—, imposible que despierte, es tu hijo después de todo.

—Bendito gen Nara…, entonces continuemos.

Retomé ese excitante juego, y seguí frotándome, una y otra vez, en su húmedo sexo.

—Shika…Shikamaru, ya no me tortures más, te necesito adentro —susurró obnubilada, posando su rostro en mi hombro.

Escuchar su demanda, terminó por desbordar todo el deseo que sentía por ella. Yo también la necesita, la deseaba sobremanera, por lo que rápidamente ubiqué mi duro miembro en la entrada de su ardiente hendidura, y me deslicé suavemente a través de ésta, hasta acoplarme por completo.

Gruñí al sentirla tan cálida, tan húmeda, tan hembra. Al mismo tiempo que ella se tensó y gimió, enterrando fuertemente sus uñas en mi espalda.

—¿Estás bien mujer? —susurré algo preocupado, tratando de ver su rostro.

—Sí…, sólo que me dolió un poco —musitó con la respiración errática, alzando su rostro para verme a los ojos—, pero es algo normal, no te preocupes, puedes continuar.

—¿Segura? —pregunté sólo para confirmar, ya que el fuego de sus ojos también me incitaban a continuar.

Ella asaltó mi boca en respuesta, y mordió mi labio inferior, lo que me instó a seguir con mi ardiente labor.

Comencé mi vaivén con mesura, disfrutando nuevamente de su envolvente calidez. Habían sido demasiados meses sin sentirla, sin amarla como corresponde. Por Kami, como la había extrañado, y ahora por fin la había recuperado.

Lentamente fui incrementando el ritmo de mis embates, apoyando mi boca en su clavícula, y tomándola firme por las nalgas. Temari se aferró con fervor a mis hombros, comenzando a jadear y gemir con desesperación.

Sus quejidos me incitaban a aumentar más la velocidad. Sabía muy bien que cada embiste la estaba enloqueciendo, ya que rozaba algún punto sensible en su ardiente cavidad, lo que la hacía delirar y ansiar más, mucho más.

—Más rápido…, Shikamaru…, más rápido —susurró jadeante y deseosa.

—Tan insaciable… como siempre, mujer —musité apenas con la respiración entrecortada, y luego mordí su hombro.

Hice caso a su ansiada demanda, y volví arremeter con mayor intensidad. Entraba y salía con arrebato, casi como animal.

—Shika…Shikamaru…, sigue —gimió obnubilada.

—Eres muy caliente…, mujer —gruñí extasiado.

Apreté fuerte los dientes y empecé a embestirla con mayor brusquedad. El sudor nos cubría, pero ella quería más y no se lo iba a negar.

Los violentos choques que arremetí contra ella, la hicieron estremecer a la brevedad. Su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de mi miembro, excitándome de forma fenomenal. Aferrada a mi cuerpo, gimió y repitió mi nombre, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Consciente de que ella ya había llegado, me bastaron un par de embiste más para alcanzar el tan anhelado orgasmo, derramando mi esencia dentro de ella, y dando por finalizada la contienda.

Con los latidos cardiacos acelerados y la respiración entrecortada, coloqué mi rostro sobre su hombro. Con sutileza, Temari, lo acarició. Necesitaba, al igual que ella, calmar la respiración y los latidos del corazón.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos de recuperación, levanté mi rostro del hombro de Temari y me salí de adentro de ella. Lentamente la bajé al piso y empecé a estirar los brazos.

—Pensé que me llevarías en brazos hasta la cama —espetó curiosa con una de sus cejas enarcada.

—Mujer, tengo los brazos entumecidos por la falta de entrenamiento —susurré con ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Vaya!, si así es uno de los mejores jounin de la Hoja, como será el resto —la ironía le salí los poros, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Tsk, mujer problemática— murmuré entre dientes, y la tomé por los hombros —, mejor vamos a dormir, que en un par de horas más, Shikadai despertará.

—Primero iré al baño a asearme —me respondió mirándome a los ojos—, no pretenderás que amante a mi hijo con algún vestigio tuyo.

—Tienes razón, problemática —musité con un sonrisa ladeada.

—Sabes, no pensé que te atrevieras a tocarme los pechos —inquirió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y perderme esa generosa anatomía tuya, ahora aumentada?, ¡estás loca mujer! —esas palabras me salieron del alma, sonriendo al final—. Además, sabía muy bien que podía palpar y hacer cualquier cosa, sin el temor de ocasionar algún desastre.

—¿Lo sabías?, ¿cómo lo supiste? —me miró con expectación.

—Te observo y te escucho, mujer —espeté con suficiencia—. Sé muy bien que a veces te sacas leche. Tú misma me lo has dicho. Y hoy te demoraste más de normal en el baño, lugar donde guardas la famosa maquinita. Fácil deducción ¿no?

—Muy observador, Nara —sonrió con sutileza.

—Soy un jounin entranado, mi trabajo es analizar —la atraje hacia a mí y la abracé.

Ella me correspondió el abrazo, y yo besé su frente.

—Bueno, ahora iré al baño —cortó el abrazo, se empinó, y besó mis labios—. Buenas noches, Shikamaru.

—¿Piensas que me voy a dormir? —la miré con curiosidad

—No tengo ninguna duda, vago —espetó con mucha seguridad—. Sé que cuando vuelva estarás dormido.

—Que poca fe me tienes, mujer —musité con falso fastidio.

—Soy realista, Shikamaru, soy realista —giró sobre sus talones y se fue en dirección al guardarropa.

Ella sacó una toalla y enseguida salió de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, problemática —le dije antes que cerrara la puerta.

Ella volteó su rostro y sólo me sonrió.

Como siempre, ella tenía razón, así que no me quedó otra cosa más que acostarme, cerré los ojos, y Morfeo me llevó.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? , espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS, CAPÍTULO 5.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, y no olviden comentar, que eso siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Saludos y abrazos.**


End file.
